Love Story
by FearfulCaptainBiffElderberry
Summary: Sequel to Haunted. Ciel and Sebastian's kids are all grown up now, and getting into mischief of their own. Mpreg.


**Disclaimers: **I lay absolutely no claim to any of this, even the OCs.

**Warnings: Yaoi, Het,** **Several OCs, Mpreg,** Mild cursing, Minor (okay, maybe major. Give me a break, I had to age them up a lot.) OOCness. **You have been warned. Read at your own discretion!**

**Author's Note: **… What is this! I thought I wasn't writing a sequel to Haunted! Okay... I guess I'm a liar. -sigh - Basically this idea came maybe a week after I finished out Haunted, and I toyed with it, but I didn't like the idea of writing about OCs. But then a month or two ago I was puttering around the stats from Haunted and saw that I had nearly 50,000 views. My face was akin to this: O.O. So I was like "Well, I'll take that little plot idea that's still rolling around in my mind, and write it as one really short chapter/epilogue." Yeah. No. That didn't happen. Instead I got a 7 chapter outline that couldn't be squeezed down. So, looking at my calendar I decided I had just enough time to write it all out before my 20th bday, and post it as my bday gift to me. But then I got dragged into X-men First Class and have been lurking in that fandom instead of working on this.

So for all of you confused out there, you really really should read Haunted first. I did do a quick recap, but in all honesty it's mostly for the stuff that happened between Haunted and this story, and a really quick refresher.

There is already a sequel to this called Opps. Read it if you want, but it does have spoilers for this fic in it.

**Also, this story while told from the view point of Ciel and Sebastian still does focus a lot on their children (mpreg, remember?) If you do not wish to read about OCs then this is not the fic for you!**

Anyways, enjoy the fic!

* * *

><p>When Ciel awoke that morning, it was to strong arms wrapped around him, hands gently resting on the slight bulge of his stomach. A contented smile crossed his face. He had woken this way every day for the last 11 years, ever since Sebastian had returned to him. Things had changed of course. Three years after Sebastian's return Ciel had reclaimed his title as Earl Phantomhive. Only those close to the odd little family – Lizzy Middleford Williams, and of course Prince Sohma, knew the exact details of how they had returned, but the end result was that they were back. Officially Ciel had gone on holiday in France for a few years, after his own near death experiences that had officially put him off marriage for ever. While never officially having children of his own, Ciel had "adopted" the children of his butler, Angelina Nicole Michealis, and Adrien Michealis, to be his heirs. Now everyone knew that this was utter bullshit, but that's the story they all stuck with anyways.<p>

It had really been a lovely 11 years too. Ciel and his family had mostly stayed out in the country, except for Angelina, who would often go visit Lizzy in London. It's not that they were reclusive, or had some reason to hide. Not even any other unexpected pregnancies, even though he and Sebastian had never bothered to prevent them, or attempted to achieve them. That was until a few months ago however, when Ciel had started to show symptoms of pregnancy. According to Dr. Bagot's estimations, Ciel was currently about 4 months along, barely showing.

"Go back to sleep," Sebastian muttered.

"But it's morning," Ciel answered, slowly shifting away.

"Morning can wait," Sebastian replied, pulling Ciel closer. Ever since finding out that Ciel was pregnant again, Sebastian had been searching for more ways to keep his lover in bed. He was worried, and Ciel understood that. The pregnancies had been risking when he was younger, according to Dr. Bagot from his frame being too small and wrong for child birth, not to mention the risk of organ damage. And now that he was older the risk was greater.

"A few more minutes," Ciel muttered, allowing his mind to drift back off.

Thirty minutes later Sebastian eased his way out of the bed, careful not to wake Ciel. As much as he would love to stay and hold Ciel all morning long, he was still _officially_ the butler of the Phantomhives and he needed to ensure the house was not falling a part – especially with those four crazy servants still running around.

They had been rather surprised upon returning 8 years ago to find Maylene, Bard, Finny, and Tanaka still running around the house – and the house still standing. Apparently when Ciel had left, Sohma had been put in charge of his estate, and had kept the four of them on payroll. Which meant that the garden was dead, most of the china was in pieces, and all four were starving for unburnt food.

It wasn't until noon that Ciel woke for the second time. By that point Adrien and Angelina were both up and about, all of the household chores where done, and Sebastian had even managed to do a little of Ciel's paperwork.

"I told you just a few minutes," Ciel grumbled as Sebastian helped him dress.

"Honestly love, it has only been a few minutes," Sebastian replied, smirking at the glare he received, "Or a few hours," he corrected. "But you and the little one needed the rest," he continued, giving Ciel a light kiss.

Ciel started to reply, but was interrupted by his children.

"Papa!" Adrien yelled, running into the room, Angelina hot on his heels. "There's a letter for you!" He handed Ciel the rather crinkled letter and smirked.

"You little rat! I wanted to give it to him!" Angelina huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. The two of them had really grown in the past 11 years. Adrien was now 15, He was slightly taller than Ciel, but still on the short side. His blond hair, inherited from Ciel's mother, had never darkened. He was about to start spending the summers in London with Angelina.

Angelina was now 18 and in most people's eyes past ready for a proposal, or at least serious courting. She was certainly pretty enough – her black hair still grew in ringlets, a little frizzy, but well kept. Her brown eyes were large and fierce, with a slight red tint- all that remained of Sebastian's genetic heritage. She had been attending "the season" every year since she was 15, with her Aunt Lizzy, but yet still had not found any serious suitors. Some would say it was her rotten disposition that scared off suitors. After all, she would much rather ride horses, run, and always claim she didn't need a man. Others claimed it was her heritage that warded off suitors. She was the "motherless child of a servant," according to society, and even though she had the rather significant dowry of a Phantomhive and was officially heir to the estate, should anything happen to her brother, no upper class man wanted to marry a commoner.

Ciel sighed, looking at the letter. One day his children would learn to behave like adults. He and Sebastian exchanged glances over the seal – the queen's.

"Probably a job," Ciel muttered, breaking open the seal. He was already figuring out the logistics of travel and investigation while pregnant. Once he got the out he quick skimmed it.

"Angelina! Adrien! Out!" he barked over their bickering.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked, once their children were gone.

"Dear Earl Phantomhive," Ciel read, " I am pleased to inform you of your adoptive daughter, Angelina Nicole Michealis' impending wedding to Baron Meredith Blackthorne in 6 months. He is quite a lovely man and I am sure they will be a fine match. It would be a shame for you to miss the wedding. Sincerely, Her royal highness, Queen Victoria."

"Oh," Was all Sebastian could manage. "Did you arrange out daughter's marriage without telling me?" he asked finally.

"No," Ciel glared, "It must be revenge for my never marrying. Her highness was never happy about that." Indeed. After Ciel had reappeared on the social map, the queen had tried to set him up with some other girl, since by that point Lizzy had already had a proper marriage.

"So what do we do," Sebastian asked.

"Nothing," Ciel replied, carefully folding the letter and adding it to the stack on his desk. "In one month we will head to London, as originally planned, and sort out the details from there."

"You do realize this puts her wedding right around the birth?" Sebastian asked.

"We'll try to move the wedding up, or get out of it," Ciel sighed, sinking into a chair, "though I don't think we'll get out of it. Sins of the father and all."

"Right," Sebastian sighed, "I'll notify Prince Sohma of our impending arrival."

"Yes, do that," Ciel muttered, distracted by his own thoughts. With a bow Sebastian left.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I suppose I should mention that I'm also currently posting another story (on a kink meme, not here) and haven't written much more of this fic yet, so I can't promise that the updates for this will come quickly. Probably within the next month. Sorry to be freakishly slow writing.

**Cookie thing:** With every fic I've written for well over a year I have offered cookies for characters with reviews. Basically when you review you put who you want to give a cookie to in it. So for example:

" (some sort of review stuff... ) ... And I want to give my cookie to (Blank) for (blank)."

There are some rules:  
>1. One cookie per review.<br>2. Cookies can be split between however many characters you want.  
>3. Cookies must be given to people. Not inanimate objects. (This rule was inspired by reeby10, who in the past has given cookies to tables, sandwiches and even a coffin.)<p> 


End file.
